


Complicité

by Ambrena



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’histoire d’une complicité, qui franchit un nouveau cap...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicité

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la première session du Bingo, pour le prompt "double pénétration (kink)".
> 
> Se passe lorsque Gabrielle, Xavier et Magneto sont jeunes et voyagent en Israël.
> 
> Tout appartient à Marvel.

Charles se sent coupable. Gabrielle est l’une de ses patients. Ce n’est pas éthique de sa part d’être tombé sous son charme, de l’aimer comme il le fait. Mais pour Erik, on ne peut se contenter de la considérer comme un cas clinique. Comme lui, Gabrielle a connu les camps de concentration, l’horreur, le désespoir. Cela crée des liens entre eux, plus forts que la simple amitié.

Et ils naviguent ainsi, dans un triangle étroit qu’ils ont eux-mêmes du mal à comprendre. Charles dans sa relation amoureuse avec Gabrielle, Gabrielle complice d’Erik et Erik de plus en plus proche de son ami. À leurs côtés, il oublie Magda et la douleur d’être incompris, il enfouit au plus profond de sa mémoire les atrocités de la guerre. Gabrielle en fait de même. Et Charles panse leurs plaies par son affection, par son amour.

Il dose savamment ses pouvoirs pour qu’Erik et Gabrielle se sentent mieux en sa présence. Oh, pas de manière trop flagrante, car ils pourraient se douter de quelque chose et découvriraient qu’il est un mutant. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut. Non, il insuffle plutôt des ondes positives vers eux, une sorte de bien-être général, qui détend les nerfs et qui apaise. Il regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir les baigner de ces flux bénéfiques en permanence, et seulement lorsqu’il est là.

Pour compenser ce problème, il passe le plus de temps possible en leur présence. Peu à peu, les sentiments qu’il éprouve pour chacun d’eux s’harmonisent, et l’amour qu’il ressent se dirige aussi bien vers Gabrielle que vers Erik. Le désir, aussi.

Un soir, dans un hôtel, ils boivent tous trois un peu plus que de raison. L’alcool court dans leurs veines, pas assez pour les forcer à faire n’importe quoi, mais suffisamment pour les pousser dans une direction qui leur plaisait déjà. Ils rient davantage, se pressent les uns contre les autres sur le lit. Finalement, l’un d’entre eux allume la radio posée sur la table de chevet. Elle joue justement une chanson entraînante et lascive.

Aux premières notes de musique qui résonnent dans la chambre, Gabrielle se lève, ébouriffe les cheveux blancs d’Erik et caresse le crâne nu de Charles. Ensuite, elle l’invite à danser, sa flûte de champagne à la main. Charles se lève donc et ils entament une danse nonchalante. Elle bat la mesure de la main, se renverse en arrière, sourit pendant qu’il la fait tournoyer. Erik reste assis, mais elle lui demande de venir, de les rejoindre.

« Allez, Erik… », insiste-t-elle, entre deux éclats de rire. Alors, il se lève, lui aussi.

Pendant qu’ils effectuent une nouvelle rotation et que Gabrielle lui présente donc son dos, Erik pose la main sur sa taille. Elle se retourne vers lui, radieuse.

« Tu es venu », semblent dire ses yeux bleus, qui irradient d’une joie sincère.

Un peu ivre, elle lui pose en retour une main sur les reins, puis remonte le long de son corps pour finalement lui effleurer le visage de ses doigts. Soudain, elle semble se souvenir de Charles, toujours derrière elle, et pivote légèrement pour lui offrir son autre main, qu’elle glisse sur sa nuque. Elle en fait de même pour son autre compagnon. Les voici tous trois reliés, mus par le même élan.

Ils dansent ainsi, longtemps, presque jusqu’à tomber de fatigue. L’air de la nuit semble vibrer autour d’eux. La chaleur sèche du pays leur monte à la tête. La voix éraillée du chanteur agite en eux des émotions qui s’étaient tues jusque là.

Le pouvoir de Charles se déploie et leur prodigue à tous un sentiment de bonheur, de plénitude. Mais l’alcool l’empêche de totalement se contrôler, de réfréner son propre ressenti. Dans ce flux bienveillant qu’il leur envoie, il ne peut s’empêcher de diffuser quelques onces de l’attirance qu’il conçoit pour ses deux compagnons. Elles lui échappent, malgré lui, et envahissent la pièce, qui s’alourdit d’une langueur sourde.

Une fois de plus, il éprouve une terrible culpabilité, un peu contrebalancée par le fait que ces sentiments existaient déjà chez les deux autres, il le sait.

Et lorsque les mains d’Erik s’égarent sur ses joues, viennent frôler l’échancrure de sa chemise, il voit bien qu’il y est pour quelque chose, mais essaye de ne pas trop s’en vouloir. Après tout, sans le chercher, il a déjà surpris de telles rêveries dans l’esprit de son ami. Le fait qu’elles se réalisent enfin est dû à l’action conjointe du champagne et de sa propre influence, involontaire. Tout de même coupable, il pense d’abord à le repousser, puis abandonne lâchement cette idée. Gabrielle tourbillonne à leurs côtés, titubante.

Lorsqu’ensuite, Erik le serre dans ses bras, on pourrait n’y voir qu’une simple étreinte fraternelle. Mais un télépathe ne s’arrête jamais aux apparences. Un bref coup d’œil aux pensées de son ami lui apprend ce qu’il soupçonnait déjà. Charles lui rend son accolade, en pressentant ce qui va suivre.

Lorsque le morceau cesse enfin, que Gabrielle tapote le lit à ses côtés et qu’ils s’assoient de part et d’autre d’elle, tout s’enchaîne de manière cohérente. Les caresses d’Erik et de Charles sur le dos nu de la jeune femme, leurs mains qui se touchent, les baisers donnés au hasard, yeux fermés. Le plaisir reçu, le plaisir donné.

Cette nuit, pour la première fois, Erik se joint aux ébats du couple. Il trace une ligne de baisers sur les deux corps offerts, les caresse autant l’un que l’autre, les entraîne lentement sur la pente du plaisir. Il a même le droit de pénétrer Gabrielle, en même temps que Charles – de dos, tandis que ce dernier s’occupe d’elle face à face. Les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme forment un doux duvet, qu’il respire amoureusement. Charles étend son bras, et les enserre tous les deux à la fois. L’ami et l’amante, ou plutôt, les deux amants, désormais.

Quand ils se retirent tous deux, épuisés, Charles se renverse en arrière et manque de faire tomber le seau à champagne qui est posé sur la table de chevet. Erik le rétablit discrètement, sans se faire remarquer. Trop ivres, les autres ne prêtent pas attention au seau de métal qui glisse tout seul au centre de la table.

Ils finissent tous trois épuisés, étendus sur le lit. Gabrielle pivote la tête vers Charles, puis vers Erik, et leur sourit. Ses cheveux noirs s’étendent comme une couronne sombre, sur les draps blancs. Ils y passent tous deux les doigts, en se caressant les mains au passage. Finalement, Erik n’y tient plus et embrasse Charles par-dessus la jeune femme allongée. Puis, pour ne pas faire de jaloux, il lui donne à elle aussi un baiser. Pour renfermer le cercle, le couple initial s’embrasse aussi.

Mais ils ne sont plus simplement un couple. Ils sont devenus autre chose, de plus complexe. Une figure géométrique complexe, un ménage à trois… Ils ne savent pas trop comment l’appeler.

Et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu’ils se fondront ainsi les uns dans les autres.


End file.
